


Screwing Vampires

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Kink, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a PWP. Does it <i>need</i> a summary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwing Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** S3's _Doppelgangland_

The vampire Willow vanished as Anya completed the spell to send her back to her world.

***

"So..." Faith closed her eyes. "How'd you get here again?"

"Now, now." Willow chided her while giving the ropes a firm tug. Faith lay on her side on the bathroom floor, skin glistening wet. "You're not supposed to talk!"

"Well, you just appear in my bathroom while I'm taking a shower. And you're a vampire. What am I supposed to think?" Faith hadn't even struggled as Willow bound her hands behind her back, thrusting her breasts out. Willow traced a line from ankle to naked thigh with her finger as she enjoyed the view.

"You're supposed to think about the pain," Willow smiled.

"Pain?"

Willow bent her head while twisting Faith onto her back. She captured Faith's nipple in her mouth and bit down with blunt teeth. A wandering hand cupped Faith's pussy, jamming a rough finger up against her clit.

"Gah!" Faith's head fell back against the tile. The Mayor would be upset to see the moist mess she was making on the floor of the apartment he'd just given her. Then again…maybe he'd sent this vampire Willow to her...as a gift? That'd be twisted.

"I got so _bored_ without any playthings around," Willow drolled. She flipped Faith over, ignoring the "Oof" as Faith's face impacted against the tile floor. This toy was happily compliant and didn't resist at all as Willow raised her ass in the air, pushing Faith's head and chest more firmly against the floor.

It left Willow with a tantalizing view of her pussy and ass.

It's not like anybody could _blame_ Faith for submitting to the strange vampire version of Willow that had suddenly appeared during her shower. Who wouldn't? Faith concluded that the vampire must be a present from the boss. Great guy. Always looking out for her.

"Now, pretty," Willow said. "You just stay like that and don't move unless _I_ move you. Kay?"

Willow stretched one of Faith's legs out behind her, ooching forward to straddle it. As she did, she rose her own knee to bring it up against Faith's pussy. The Slayer gasped. The position was damn uncomfortable. Tits smushed against the floor, balancing on one knee while the vampire ground against the back of her thigh.

But she was being rewarded for it. Oh, hell yeah. She found herself thrusting her pelvis forward against Willow's leather-clad knee.

"Yeah, you like Willow fucking you, don't you?" Willow said, jerking her knee up harshly against Faith's crotch.

Would have been painful if she weren't a Slayer. Okay, it was painful but in a really good way. And not like it would actually hurt her. Faith responded with a moan of appreciation.

Then the pressure was gone. Willow had pulled back and stepped away. Faith thrust her hips upward, trying to recapture the sensation. As the pleasure faded, she became more aware of the cool puddle of water she was lying in and how very chilly her body was. Yeah, not comfortable at all.

Faith was yanked by the elbow to the side, though. Willow had removed her outfit and was sprawled on the floor with her legs open.

"Now you gotta finish me off, pretty," she smirked, while pushing Faith's head down to her pussy.

Faith obliged and lapped at Willow's pussy with her tongue. Hoping it wouldn't annoy the vampire, she straddled Willow's leg and began to grind against her knee again. Cause, hey, she was gonna finish herself off too.

Willow kept an unyielding hand in Faith's drenched locks. Leveraging her feet against the ground, she bent her knee so she could thrust against Faith's mouth. Faith responded eagerly, quickening the pace of her oral attentions and angling her own pussy against the well-defined bones of Willow's kneecaps.

Harder. Always better.

Willow grunted. Her head fell back. Her muscles clenched, and she gripped Faith's hair, shoving her face as close to her as possible. Faith gyrated her hips frantically, swirling her pussy around Willow's bony knee. She stopped licking as her body was wracked with an orgasm. Instead, she bit down on Willow's outer labia, hard, and rode it out.

The bite sent Willow over the edge again with a smile and a scream.

As Willow came down, her body relaxed. Her knee dropped. Faith rolled over onto her side, trying hard to catch her breath.

Who knew Willow was such a kinky thing when vamped?

"Gonna have to thank the Mayor for this one," Faith said.

Willow propped herself up on her elbows. "The Mayor?"

"He didn't send you?"

The vampire frowned. "He's not my master." She tilted her head to the side and smiled while studying Faith. "And I don't think he's your master anymore, either."

Faith let that go. She was confused. "So how'd you get here?"

***

Dammit! Anya reread the paragraph from the sacred text again. No good. She'd messed up the Latin in the spell. It looked like instead of sending the vampire back to her world, she had sent her to her "sexual counterpart". Um...whatever _that_ meant.

Anya frowned. Then she sighed. Then she closed the book and grabbed the remote to watch some TV. Jeopardy was on.


End file.
